A Dream Come True
by Kimberleyar1990
Summary: A fluffy one shot for Christmas. Rachel and Quinn are both missing people at Christmas. I hope you all enjoy.


**This is my Christmas one-shot. I hope you all enjoy. I don't own anything and all mistakes are my own.**

Rachel Berry was lonely. She'd spent the last year without the man she loved. She looked down at her swollen 8-month belly and then looked outside the window at the New York skyline that was covered in white.

She was about to the spend her first Christmas without the person she loved as well as having to go through the birth of her first child alone and the thought scared her half to death.

Joining her high school Glee club had been the best decision she'd ever made in the end. When she first started at McKinley High School, she'd been an outcast and spent most of her days covered in various coloured ice slushee and being called disgusting names that ranged between Tranny, Yentil and her personal favourite Ru-Paul. When the cheerleader and jocks joined, it only made it worse. Glee club was supposed to be her safe haven and now the kids that tormented her on a daily basis where in the same club as her making her life hell.

It all turned out ok by the time graduation rolled around, she'd made friends with the three girls in the school that she'd most wanted the approval of; Santana, Quinn and Brittney, and she'd fallen in love for the first time. All five of them went to New York to pursue their dreams. Of course, Rachel went to NYADA and then Broadway and she'd already played some of the roles she craved most as a child, before she got pregnant and had to take a break. k

She was pulled out of her daydream when there was a knock to the door of her loft of her New York apartment.

"Come in, the door's open." she called, wiping the stray tears from her eyes that had come from thinking about her "old" life.

"Hey Chika." Santana cried as she opened the door. Her wife, Brittney following. "Q's down in the car so come on, we still have Christmas shopping to do."

"How's little B doing today?" Brittney asked, bounding up to me and cradling my belly. She bent down and placed a small kiss on my stomach. "I can't wait to meet you little one, you're going to be a triple treat if your mummy, auntie Q and I have anything to do with it." She promised, giggling a little. Brittney had followed her dream of going to Julliard and was now a well-known Dancer. She was usually in high demand from artists who wanted her to dance on their tours but she also had her own dance studio and mainly taught children, although the occasional adult also came in for lessons.

Quinn had gone to study education when she first came to New York but after being in a college production play, she was spotted by a talent scout during her freshman year. Since then she'd been doing TV, movies and the odd modelling job in commercials – it truly was something she was born to do.

Santana also had a bit of a dilemma when she first came to New York. All she wanted to do was be famous so she applied to many Performance Arts schools when she was in her senior year. She choose Tisch so she could study Drama and Dance. She enjoyed it for the first couple of months but in the end, she just couldn't form a connection to the course. Brittney sat her down one night during her freshman year and asked her to think properly about what she wanted to do with her life. She could see that being at Tisch wasn't making her happy and she didn't want it to ultimately make her depressed. Santana and Brittney were both dating by this point and Brittney loved Santana more than life itself, she would have done anything to make Santana happy and that included helping Santana find a new love to her life. It took Santana a couple more months to decide what she wanted and while she searched, she continued to take her classes at Tisch. When she asked Brittney to marry her at the end of her freshman year, that's when she finally realised her true calling in life. She realised that it wasn't legal for either of them to marry in New York and that just wouldn't do for Santana. She tried to change the law but as a public citizen, there wasn't much she could do. That's when she decided she wanted to make a difference for people like her and she decided to get a law degree so she could. By the time she'd got her degree, the law had already passed so she could marry Brittney; which she did as soon as she could and she loved being a lawyer.

"Little B is happy and healthy. She kicks all the time whenever she hears her daddy's voice over Skype." Rachel said sadly.

"Don't worry B, he'll be home before you know and you'll be a family again." Santana told me soothingly.

"I hope so but he told me that he's not going to be on leave from the army for another couple of months. I'm going to have to deliver this baby on my own." Rachel cried sadly, tears springing to her eyes.

"You are not going to be alone. If, God forbid, he isn't going to be there, then you have the three of us. You know we'll be there even if he comes home. You're not getting rid of us." Santana told Rachel with determination in her voice.

Rachel didn't know what to say so she gave Santana a watery smile and thanked her.

"Come on, let's go downstairs. I'm sure Q is wondering where we are. Santana and Quinn wanted to toot the horn to bring you down but I wanted to see little B." Brittney said happily.

* * *

"Can we please sit down now? My feet are killing me." Rachel moaned after over an hour of Christmas shopping. Rachel's arms were filled with bags – she was finally done with all the Christmas shopping and all she wanted to do was sit down.

"Ok Rache, that Vegan bakery that you like is down the street, just wait a little longer." Quinn soothed while she rubbed Rachel's back to try and ease the pain she was feeling.

"Thanks Quinn." Rachel replied, smiling gratefully at Quinn.

"Hurry up you two!" Santana screamed from in from of them. Santana and Brittney had both walked ahead of Rachel and Quinn and were giggling softly, looking in different windows while Brittney pointed out various objects and generally looking like a couple deeply in love.

"Go and sit down Rach. I'll go and get you a slice of cake." Quinn demanded of Rachel when they'd finally made it to the shop. Rachel was so thankful to finally be off her feet that she didn't stop Quinn.

"How has it been not having him around?" Quinn asked when they'd all finally sat down around a small table in the corner of Rachel's favourite bakery.

"In all honesty, it's awful. I hate knowing that I have to go through Christmas for the first time without him and all I want is for him to be there for the birth of our child. I understand that he has to serve his country but it's not fair." Rachel moaned, tears threatening to spring to her eyes yet again.

"Rachel, come on stop crying, you know you have the three of us to look after you and we're always going to be here for you." Brittney told her, taking hold of her hand and squeezing.

"Let's change the subject, Quinn is all alone," Santana started, with a devilish grin on her face. "When are you going to get out there and get some action? You've not been with anyone since you-know-who left."

"You all know why that is. He was…._is_ the love of my life." Quinn defended. "I don't want to sleep with anyone else."

"He left you Quinn. You have to find another love of your life." Santana said harshly.

"It's not that easy and you know it. You wouldn't find it so easy to find another love of your life if Brittney left you, God forbid. It's only been 6 months." Quinn told Santana.

"Quinny, we just want you to be happy, we don't want you moping around because of him." Rachel said in a softer tone.

"I'm not moping, I just miss him. There's nothing wrong with that." Quinn said sadly. Something in her tone suggested to the other three that she was about to cry.

"No more crying. I'm not having this anymore, we need to cheer you two up. I would suggest we go out and get us some drinks but since Berry has a bun in the oven, I suggest we go and watch some movies at the loft." Santana suggested referring to Rachel's place. Rachel and Quinn instantly smiled and Santana knew they were happy with the suggestion. "Have you both finished your food and drinks?" The others nodded and they grabbed their belongings and headed for the door in the direction of Rachel's home.

* * *

"I hate coming home to this empty apartment." Rachel moaned as they got back to her apartment and she fiddled with the key so she could open her door.

"Don't worry Rache, you can get indoors, get some pyjamas on and put your feet up while we take care of you. How does that sound?" Brittney asked.

"That sounds amazing." Rachel moaned in pleasure as she finally managed to get the door open. When she walked into her open space living room, she saw someone standing in the middle of the floor and stopped dead. "Noah?" Rachel whispered.

"Can I take care of you while we watch movies?" he asked, a smile spreading across his face.

"Noah, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"They let me go on leave. I explained that I have a pregnant wife who is just about to give birth and I needed to be with her." He explained to her. "I have to go back by the end of February so I have enough time to bond with our child."

"Oh my God, Noah this is amazing news." Rachel cried happily, running into his arms and kissing him passionately. "I've missed you so much, I thought I was going to have to do this all on my own." She said when she finally came up for air.

"I've missed you too baby." He said, kissing her again. He then looked over at Quinn. "I have a surprise for you too." Her eyes widened. Noah looked towards the hallway and Rachel could faintly see a figure walking down. Although Rachel couldn't see who it was, she had a pretty good idea who it was going to be.

"Sam!" Quinn screamed when she finally caught sight of him. She ran in his direction and he laughed as she jumped and he caught her in her arms.

"They let us leave at the same time." Sam mumbled into her hair. "I've missed you so much Quinn." He said as he finally put her down.

"I didn't think you were coming back to me." Quinn mumbled, the tears finally spilling from her eyes. "I thought you didn't want me anymore."

"You're kidding right? I love you Quinn, I wouldn't ever leave you! I'm sorry I made you think I didn't want you. I didn't want to hold you back and I thought the only way I could make you happy was if you could date other people."

"You're the only person I want Sam, I don't want anyone else. Please don't leave me again." Quinn begged.

"I promise baby, I love you so much." Sam told her before kissing her passionately.

"This Christmas is going to be amazing." Rachel said happily as she held on tightly to Noah. He laughed as he kissed the top of her head. When Rachel looked over at her friends, Quinn was still kissing Sam; clearly making up for lost time, and Brittney and Santana were cheering and grinning for the scene that was playing out in front of them.

**Fluffy one shot for Christmas! I hope you all enjoyed.**

**Merry Christmas to everyone and I hope you get everything you wanted.**


End file.
